Wizard
Overview Wizards gain their magical power through Wizardry, the methodical study of Arcane magic. They are almost always high intelligent individuals, learning a wide variety of magical spells, rituals and lore. Wizards can be self-taught, but almost always learn from other Wizards or even Wizard Institutions, places of education and training in the realm of magical knowledge. Wizards can be of any alignment. The Wizard class allows the casting of arcane magic from the Wizard spell list. Class Features Spells per day *1st Level = 3 0 Level spells, 1 1st Level spell *2nd Level = 4 0 Level spells, 2 1st Level spells *3rd Level = 4 0 Level spells, 2 1st Level spells, 1 2nd Level spell *4th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 3 1st Level spells, 2 2nd Level spells *5th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 3 1st Level spells, 2 2nd Level spells, 1 3rd Level spell *6th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 3 1st Level spells, 3 2nd Level spells, 2 3rd Level spells *7th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 3 2nd Level spells, 2 3rd Level spells, 1 4th Level spell *8th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 3 2nd Level spells, 3 3rd Level spells, 2 4th Level spells *9th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 3 3rd Level spells, 2 4th Level spells, 1 5th Level spell *10th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 3 3rd Level spells, 2 4th Level spells, 2 5th Level spells *11th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 3 4th Level spells, 2 5th Level spells, 1 6th Level spell *12th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 3 4th Level spells, 3 5th Level spells, 2 6th Level spells *13th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 3 5th Level spells, 2 6th Level spells, 1 7th Level spell *14th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 3 5th Level spells, 3 6th Level spells, 2 7th Level spells *15th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 4 5th Level spells, 3 6th Level spells, 2 7th Level spells, 1 8th Level spell *16th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 4 5th Level spells, 3 6th Level spells, 3 7th Level spells, 2 8th Level spell *17th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 4 5th Level spells, 4 6th Level spells, 3 7th Level spells, 2 8th Level spell, 1 9th Level spell *18th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 4 5th Level spells, 4 6th Level spells, 3 7th Level spells, 3 8th Level spell, 2 9th Level spell *19th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 4 5th Level spells, 4 6th Level spells, 4 7th Level spells, 3 8th Level spell, 3 9th Level spell *20th Level = 4 0 Level spells, 4 1st Level spells, 4 2nd Level spells, 4 3rd Level spells, 4 4th Level spells, 4 5th Level spells, 4 6th Level spells, 4 7th Level spells, 4 8th Level spell, 4 9th Level spell Class Skills *Concentration *Craft *Decipher Script *Knowledge *Profession *Spellcraft All of the following are class features of the wizard. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor of any type interferes with a wizard’s movements, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. Spells: A wizard casts arcane spells which are drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A wizard must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time (see below). Like other spellcasters, a wizard can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given above. Unlike a bard or sorcerer, a wizard may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and spending 1 hour studying her spellbook. While studying, the wizard decides which spells to prepare. Bonus Languages: A wizard may substitute Draconic for one of the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. Familiar: A wizard can obtain a familiar (see below). A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The wizard chooses the kind of familiar he gets. As the wizard advances in level, his familiar also increases in power. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a year and day. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level or a Constitution point when this happy event occurs. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time. Scribe Scroll: At 1st level, a wizard gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. Bonus Feats: At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a wizard gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, she can choose a metamagic feat, an item creation feat, or Spell Mastery. The wizard must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The wizard is not limited to the categories of item creation feats, metamagic feats, or Spell Mastery when choosing these feats. Spellbooks: A wizard must study her spellbook each day to prepare her spells. She cannot prepare any spell not recorded in her spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. Familiars A familiar is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a sorcerer or wizard. It retains the appearance, Hit Dice, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, skills, and feats of the normal animal it once was, but it is treated as a magical beast instead of an animal for the purpose of any effect that depends on its type. Only a normal, unmodified animal may become a familiar. An animal companion cannot also function as a familiar. As the Wizard grows in power, so does their familiar, with their familiar gaining certain abilities as their masters' levels increase. *1st-2nd = Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Empathic Link *3rd-4th = Deliver Touch Spells *5th-6th = Speak with Master *7th-8th = Speak with Animals of Its Kind *11th-12th = Spell Resistance *13th-14th = Scry on Familiar The Epic Wizard Spells: The wizard’s caster level is equal to her class level. The wizard’s number of spells per day does not increase after 20th level. Each time the wizard achieves a new level, he or she learns two new spells of any spell levels that he or she can cast (according to his or her new level). Familiar: The wizards’s familiar continues to increase in power. At 21st level and again every ten levels higher than 21st, the familiar gains the benefit of the Familiar Spell epic feat for a spell of its master’s choice. Bonus Feats: The epic wizard gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic wizard feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Wizard Bonus Feat List: *Augmented Alchemy *Automatic Quicken Spell *Automatic Silent Spell *Automatic Still Spell *Combat Casting *Craft Epic Magic Arms and Armor *Craft Epic Rod *Craft Epic Staff *Craft Epic Wondrous Item *Efficient Item Creation *Enhance Spell *Epic Spell Focus *Epic Spell Penetration *Epic Spellcasting *Familiar Spell *Forge Epic Ring *Ignore Material Components *Improved Combat Casting *Improved Heighten Spell *Improved Metamagic *Improved Spell Capacity *Intensify Spell *Multispell *Permanent Emanation *Scribe Epic Scroll *Spell Focus *Spell Knowledge *Spell Mastery *Spell Penetration *Spell Stowaway *Spell Opportunity *Spontaneous Spell *Tenacious Magic In addition to the feats on this list, the wizard may select any item creation feat or metamagic feat not listed here. Category:Classes